Numbing The Pain
by BlueEyesLover5
Summary: [Part II of Temping Fate] Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody. Help! You know I need someone. Help!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_.

**PROLOUGE**

The Cullens may appear to be the perfect family from the outside. They're all talented, beautiful, and spend all of their time together.

But they're not perfect; farthest thing from it, actually.

Boston is a big city, with a busy hospital, Carlisle's never around, leaving Esme all by her lonesome. That's Ok though; she can hang out with Bella since Edward's not there anymore.

Where does Emmett go at night, when he leaves Rosalie to do nothing but spend money all the way into bankruptcy?

And why is Jasper lurking around the streets, leading humans into dark alleys? Not that Alice is around to notice, she's too busy sneaking in and out of cheap motels with unidentifiable men.

Edward and Bella were over before Boston, but it wasn't until Edward started keeping company with humans did the trouble start. Now Bella has nothing to do but sit around and watch everyone else's fun.

Like Edward with his new girlfriend, who only has eyes for him…and Carlisle?

The Cullens may think they left their problems in Boston, but all the lies and hidden agendas are about to come back around.

The secrets are big and the stakes are high.

Of course Bella and Carlisle might be the only ones who know just how high. Let's hope Carlisle can keep all those dirty, little thoughts out of his head, because God forbid Edward finds out.

Shhh.


	2. Part II: Happy Now?

Ok I know you guys think this is a prequel, and it kind of is, but it starts after _Tempting_ _Fate_. So the Cullens are in Forks and Edward and Bella are together. Ryan moved and everything seems happy and nice. So this is **after** _Tempting_ _Fate_.

Disclaimer: Everything from the _Twilight _series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Not me. I'm very depressed because of this fact.

**

* * *

**

**PART II**

HAPPY NOW?

_Save the raining days for another time  
I'm just here to say read between the lines  
I'm so glad that your mine  
Cause you make me happy_

- Drake Bell

"Stop," Bella said as Emmett got her in a headlock. They were having a friendly wrestling match in the living room of the Cullen's large house.

Bella managed to slip out of his grip and went to take him down. "I don't think so," Emmett said lifting her in the air by her waist.

"Ah! Emmett, put me down!" she shrieked as she started wildly thrashing trying to get away.

"Ok, you two, settle down," Esme chastised. Bella's feet reconnected with the ground as Emmett sat her down. She laughed as she threw herself on the couch beside Edward. He was watching some show on TV Alice had on, and when Bella sat down he smiled at her.

She put her head on his lap and he started to stroke her hair. She purred happily at his touch. "I almost had him," she said.

"I know baby," Edward told her.

"Whatever, I was about to take you down," Emmett said from where he sat with Rosalie.

"Yeah, ok, you tell yourself that," Bella said casting her eyes their way.

It didn't take long until Edward became bored with TV and turned his undivided attention to his beautiful mate. He sat her up in his lap and started to kiss down her cheek to her neck, and massaged her hips with his hands.

Bella just sat there enjoying the way he felt on her skin. He lightly bit down on her shoulder and she let a small moan escape her lips. "Don't get too eager there, Ed. We don't exactly have privacy right now," Bella whispered, motioning to the rest of their family who was trying to not look at them going at it, but were failing miserably.

"Well, then should we retire to our bedroom to do very naughty, private things all night?" Edward suggested with a sly smile.

How could she possibly say no?

* * *

It was yet another rainy day in Forks, WA, but Bella could really care less as she lay silently on Edward's chest. They were in his room and the first light of day began to show. 

Luckily it was Sunday so there was no school, and they were free to do as they liked. Edward let out an exasperated sigh and Bella gave him a questioning look.

"Alice is coming to get us in a minute, she has some news," Edward answered.

"Oh," Bella simply said. She really didn't mind, as long as she was with him she could tolerate anything. Even being roused from their very comfortable bed by their very enthusiastic sister.

Edward was right, of course. Alice's quick knock on the door came soon after he had announced her plans.

Edward sighed again but Bella told her sister she was allowed in.

Alice cautiously walked inside and smiled at them sheepishly. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a storm later and we were talking about playing a game."

"That sounds nice. Count us in," Bella said. Alice smiled and nodded her head, then slipped quickly out the door.

Even though Alice had said they were going out later and they didn't have to, Edward and Bella gradually got up and dressed. They went downstairs where everyone excluding Rosalie and Emmett were.

"Hi," Bella said brightly as they entered the living room. Everyone greeted them and they sat down on the love seat together.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and placed a sweet kiss on the inside of her wrist. Bella almost wanted to giggle, but stopped herself.

It wasn't long before the rain stared to come down heavier and lightning cracked through the sky followed by booming thunder.

Emmet and Rosalie soon joined them looking a little disheveled and worn. The family started to load the equipment they would need for baseball into one of their many cars.

Once they were packed they started to pile into their separate cars. "Uh, actually I think I want to run there; the whole way," Bella said, grabbing Edward's arm before he slide into the back seat of Emmett's jeep.

He smiled at her then waved to their siblings, letting them know to go on ahead. "Why the sudden spurt of energy?"

"Like I need a reason to want to spend time with you," she said reaching up to kiss him. Running with Edward was one of her favorite things to do. She loved her speed and the way she felt so free when she ran. Sometimes they would race, and she always won; a fact she would never let him forget.

"Shall we?" Edward said when their lips broke apart.

"On the count of three?" she asked.

"I see you're feeling competitive today," he said as they lined up side-by-side, getting ready to take off.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" she teased. "Again,"

"Oh, you're on," Edward laughed.

"One, two—"

"Three!" Edward took off like a bat out of hell.

Bella caught up quickly and took the lead. She laughed as she passed him, and she could hear his laughter too.

They buzzed through the forest in a blur, and arrived in their baseball field all smiles and laughter.

Bella won, of course. Not that Edward minded.

Maybe being young, beautiful, and exceptionally talented forever wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Ok i hope you like this, and sorry it took me so long to get it up. I've been lazy. I can tell you the next chapter will be longer and more exciting. Also i probably won't post it till Thursday the 13, unless i get one up before then, and post the third chapter Thurs. But i will definitely post on September 13 because, as you should know, it's BELLA'S BIRTHDAY!! So untill then ciao for now my little brown cow! 

BlueEyesLover


	3. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_ the series.

SECRETS

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

- All American Rejects

_Did you hear about Edward and Isabella Cullen? They're dating!_

_I heard they've been screwing this whole time. _

_Aren't they, like, related?_

_That's disgusting! I can't believe those Cullens. _

_They're all going to hell. _

The rumors had been flying around the hallways of Forks High for the past couple of weeks.

Ever since people had started to see Edward and Bella acting like a couple, the rumor mill had been up and running.

The Cullens had tried to explain that Bella and Edward weren't _actually_ related, and only adoptive siblings. But, nobody paid them any attention, and went on making up their own absurd interpretations of what was going on.

There was something about a small town where gossip just seemed to transport telepathically it got around so fast.

"So… it's fall again, and you know what that means," Rosalie said that day at lunch, with an edge of excitement to her voice.

"Football season?" Emmett guessed.

"No," Rosalie said exasperated as she looked at her husband annoyed. "The Fall/Winter fashion lines are coming out, and all the shows in New York," she said turning excited again. "I say we go."

Bella looked at the expectant look on her sister's face. "Maybe," she said.

"Well… it could be fun. We haven't been to New York in a while," Alice said looking up. Bella could tell she would be excited to see all the clothes, but Bella could hear the hesitation in Alice's voice too.

"We'll see," Bella said appeasingly.

Rosalie just sighed and Alice nodded. It didn't slip Bella's attention that the male members of her family were silent through the whole conversation, and looked a little relieved at the possibility that they probably weren't going.

Later when they were at home, Edward and Bella were in her room, lying on her queen size bed.

"I have something for you," Edward said as he entwined their fingers.

Bella looked at him and smiled. "A present?"

"You could say that," he said as he sat up. He reached down to his to feel around his jeans, and Bella looked at him skeptically.

"Uh…Edward, I don't think I'm really in the mood for that kind of present. Not right now anyway, maybe later," she smiled at the last part.

"No," he sighed as he pulled a small object from his pocket. He grabbed her hand again and slipped something on her ring finger.

When Bella pulled it back she saw he slipped on a small diamond ring. She stared at it a little surprised. Not by the ring, but by the fact that she had forgotten about it. It was the ring that she had always worn when they were together. It had originally belonged to Edward's biological mother, but over time it had become Bella's ring.

_It was her ring._

"Oh…Edward," she said quietly.

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I thought you should have it back. I've kept it put away since you gave it to me," Edward said.

Yeah right, _gave it to him_. More like threw it at his face with heavy force. But, whatever.

Bella reached up and gave him a peck on the lips; but Edward wasn't having that. He pulled her in for a full blown, X-rated lip lock.

She leaned back and he was on top of her as he started pulling at her shirt. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his chest.

He slipped his hands down to undo her jeans and –

**BANG, BANG! **There was an ear splitting knock on the door.

"Hey Bella, put some clothes on get out here. Carlisle wants to talk to you," Rosalie's shrill voice came through the wall.

Bella sighed and sat up. She gave Edward an apologetic look before walking out.

When she stepped out into the hallway she was faced with Alice instead of Rosalie.

"Sorry about that. I told her to leave you two alone," Alice said.

"It's Ok Alice," Bella said smiling. "Is Carlisle in his study?"

"Yes. For once he's not at the hospital," Alice said walking away.

Bella knocked lightly before stepping into Carlisle's large, dark study. He was sitting at his desk reading an old hardback. As Bella got closer she saw the cover read _The Scarlet Letter_.

"Hawthorne?" she asked as she approached him.

He set closed the book, keeping his page with his finger, and looked at her. "Yes, original copy."

"Ah," she looked down at his desk and fingered some of the papers on it. "I never really liked it that much. I don't know, it's just how we're all supposed to feel for Hester Pryne. Not that I necessarily sympathized with her husband, but…" she trailed off.

"But you empathized with him?" Carlisle guessed her feelings.

Bella shrugged. "No, I only meant that it's like she thought he was never coming back, so it, like, justifies her having an affair."

"Well, it's not like her husband was very kind to either," Carlisle said pointedly.

"So what _that _makes it ok," Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm just saying that in some cases…"

"What? Adultery is ok? When is adultery _ever_ ok?" Bella asked, getting a little worked up.

Carlisle just stared back at her, solemnly. He stood up and walked to the bookshelves and placed _The Scarlet Letter _back. He stood there with his back to her, as his eyes scanned the many shelves in search of another piece of literature.

"So…Edward gave me my ring back," Bella twirled the jewelry on her finger.

"That's good," Carlisle said, still turned away from her.

"Yeah, I had completely forgotten about it, to be honest," she said with a small laugh. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Carlisle faced her now. "Oh, I just wanted to see how you were. We haven't spoken in a while."

"I've been kind of busy," Bella said still smiling.

"I know," Carlisle smiled too.

"Have spent much time with Esme lately?" Since her and Edward were back together, Bella hadn't been keeping up with the rest of her family much.

"Not a lot, I've been busy. But, we're going out this weekend," he said.

"That's good," Bella smiled. "Rosalie wanted to go to New York soon. I really wasn't planning on going, but maybe we could all go."

"Sure," Carlisle said, but didn't sound very enthusiastic. Bella knew there might be some problems with going back to the east coast. New York wasn't that far from Massachusetts.

"You want to go?" he asked interpreting the look on her face the wrong way.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess."

"Yeah," he said finally understanding her mood. "Well, we'll just figure that out later."

"Maybe we shouldn't go," Bella said.

Carlisle gave nonchalant shrug. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"I guess," Bella mumbled.

"Couldn't hurt," he said, "Right?'

Bella just raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Do you…do you _want_ to talk about this. I mean, I feel like you've been hovering over the topic since we came here, not really able to let it go. Perhaps, we could discuss it," Carlisle said hesitantly.

He didn't want to talke about it any more than Bella did.

She sucked in a heavy breath. For some reason she felt a little unstable just at the thought of "topic" that Carlisle spoke of.

"I don't think we –" suddenly she gasped and her legs gave out beneath her.

Carlisle was right at her side holding her up. "Bella?" he sounded worried.

The room began to grow dimmer and Bella could see black spots in front of her eyes. She knew she wasn't fainting, because that was impossible for vampires. Right?

Bella wasn't really sure anymore as the black spots grew and she faded from conciseness.

"Bella! Bella, answer me," she could hear Carlisle talking to her, but she couldn't answer.

Somewhere she could hear a faint, all too familiar scream, but she didn't know whose it was.

And then everything went black.

* * *

Bella was lying in the basement of the Cullen's house. The floor was hard, and she spit out some dust from her mouth when she stood up. She looked around the dark room, which was only illuminated by one overhead light. 

She didn't know how she got here, but she wanted out as soon as possible.

She looked to where the stairs should be, but they were gone. There was a door a few feet up, but no stairs.

She turned around and saw someone standing in the corner. For some reason her eyes weren't adjusted like they should be, and it took her a minute to realize whom the person was.

"Carlisle?" she called. "What are we doing down here?"

He didn't answer; instead he stood in the shadows.

"Hey, let's get out of here," she said walking toward him.

He walked up to her before she could reach him. He looked wild and unkempt. His eyes were an odd mixture of black and red.

He reached out frantically and grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's ok Bella, it'll be our little secret. Forever," he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked confused. "What's wrong with you?" Something wasn't right.

He stepped back and studied her for a moment before laughing. "Oh darling, you've wronged us all. Of course so have I," he laughed again. Then he walked away, still laughing.

Bella stood there dumbstruck. She didn't get a chance to see where he went because she heard a small voice call her name in the other direction.

She turned to see Alice standing at the top of the stairs. She ran over quickly.

"Oh, Alice, thank God. Help us out of here, I think Carlisle's gone insane," Bella said to her sister. Alice just stared at her, wide eyed.

"Alice? Are you ok?"

"I fell, alright. That's all," Alice said still in a strange trance-like state.

"Ok…" Bella wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't like it.

"He didn't push me, he didn't," she said franticly. "Or, he didn't mean to."

"Alice, please! Help me," Bella begged her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

Everything felt strange, yet familiar. Bella was afraid, and wanted to get out of the basement and go find Edward.

She knew Alice would be no help, so she turned and went in the other direction to see where Carlisle went. When she turned she tripped over something that was lying on the ground. She didn't see what it was, but when she fell over it, it made a hollow, metal sound.

When she fell, her cracked against the ground and it started to throb. From a distance she heard that chillingly familiar scream again.

And then, right before she passed out again, she heard Carlisle whisper to her from the shadows. "Oh God Bella, what have you done?"

_What have I done, indeed?_

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!! 

AND HAPPY SEPTEMBER 13 TO EVERYONE ELSE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the _Twilight _series.

Author's Note: I know it's been a while, but i've had some serious writer's block, so forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's not that good. Next chapter, Bella returns to Boston, so stay tuned. As always i love anyone who gives me a review; all reviewers get virtual candy! So R&R. Enjoy. xoxo Blue Eyes

DREAMS

_Hanging out all by myself_

_cause I dont want to be with anybody else  
I just want to be with you _

_I just want to have something to do tonight_

- The Ramones

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart, can you hear me?" She _could _hear him, but for some reason she couldn't answer him.

She felt a strong hand on her face, and a smaller one holding her hand. She could hear other voices whisper and mummer, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to pull herself back into reality.

Finally, she was able to lift her heavy eyes, and she saw the seven worried faces of her family. Edward's was the closest and when her eyes opened she could see the relief in his eyes.

"Thank God," she heard Esme say.

Edward brushed some of the hair out of her face, "Bella, what happened?" She moved her lips to answer, but it took her a minute to get her voice back.

"I don't know," she said, when her voice started working. She realized she was still lying on the floor of Carlisle's study, and she wondered why no one had moved her.

"Carlisle said that you…well, that you fainted?" Edward said a little confused.

"Oh," Bella wasn't exactly clear on what happened either. She remembered the entire strange dream, I guess you could call it that, but she didn't know how it was possible that she could have even passed out and had a dream.

Carlisle stepped up then and knelt down beside her. "Can you move, Bella?" he asked. She tried to sit up, but her body felt stiff, and she had some difficulty.

Sensing her problem Edward scooped her up in his arms and, instead, carried her to the largest, leather couch.

Everyone followed and Esme sat down on the couch with her, and held her in a motherly way. "Bella do you remember what happened?" Esme asked.

"Well, I remember falling and then everything going dark. But," she hesitated, "I don't remember anything past that. Not until, I just woke up." Lie.

"I don't understand how this happened," Alice said, turning to Carlisle.

"I can't say that I do either, but apparently Bella blacked out for a moment. I don't think I've ever heard of this happening to a vampire before. I guess Bella's a little…well, special, for lack of a better word," Carlisle tried to explain the incident.

"No shit," Emmett snorted. "We already knew that." Alice lightly shoved her brother's shoulder.

"Did something happen to cause it?" Rosalie asked Bella. Immediately, Bella's eyes went to Carlisle, and he looked back at her. It was only for a split second, but in that split second something passed between them.

"Not that I know of," Bella said turning to Rosalie.

"Maybe you should get some rest for right now, and we'll discuss this later," Carlisle said.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Go rest," Esme said calmly, trying to help Bella stand up.

Before she could even put her feet on the floor, Edward lifted her in his arms again. He walked out of the study, and Bella could hear her family's whispers as Edward carried her from the door.

He went to her room and sat her down on the bed. He lay on the bed beside her, and she snuggled up in his arms. "So what really happened?" He spoke at last.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, feigning confusion.

"Come on Bella, you can't lie to me. Tell what happened," he thread his fingers through her when he said this.

"I'm not lying," Bella said, acting defensive now. "I really don't remember what happen. Ok?"

"Ok," Edward backed off at her tone. "It's just if you did, you could tell me about it."

"Ok, I will," Bella, said quietly. "_If _I remember anything."

"That's all I ask," he said, dropping the subject for the moment.

Bella closed her eyes and listened to him hum to her softly. She let it lull her into a false state of sleep, and she became completely oblivious to the outside world. All she could hear was him, all she could smell was him, all she could feel was him, all she could see…

Behind her closed eyes, deep in the corners of her mind was the picture of another time and place.

She saw an old house sitting alone on a green hill. There was forest that stretched out far, and the only sign of civilization was the long road that led to the city.

She saw this house like it was right in front of her. She was the chipped paint and broken porch step. She saw dead grass and the dirty windows.

She felt the wind whip past and she smelt the rotten wood that covered the other smells of the city miles away.

Then she smelt the gasoline.

And then she was gone…

* * *

The living room in the Cullen's mansion was dark, the only light coming from the full moon outside. 

Bella found herself alone, on the couch.

She sat up and looked around. No one.

She walked through the house to the kitchen; still there was nobody around.

She went outside to the dark back yard. She stood there for a moment as the cool wind hit her face. It was silent all around; there was no noise, no sound at all. Just quiet.

It wasn't long until she went back inside, to look for her family, again.

The house was still silent when she entered.

"Hello?" she called softly. If her family were around, they would hear her.

"Is anyone here?" she said. No one answered. Bella went to the stairs and started up them. When she reached the top, she looked around. There were no signs of other people anywhere. The lights were off and she still couldn't hear anyone.

Everything looked normal, except that all the bedroom doors were open. The Cullen's always kept their doors closed.

Bella heard a sound from somewhere down the hall. It appeared as though it came from Carlisle's study. It sounded like someone had knocked something over. She realized _his _door was closed. What didn't make sense to her though, was that if anyone were in the study she would have been able to hear or smell them before.

It was as if she had become completely oblivious to the world around her. Bella started to walk towards the study. As she got closer, she could hear there was more than one person in there, and she could see a small amount of light on.

When she reached the door she pressed up against it and listened. From what she heard it sounded like there were two people inside, and they were kissing. She could hear their lips sucking at each other, and one person's breaths coming out quick and heated. Bella heard a girl's soft moan.

Something about this seemed all too familiar; her standing outside of Carlisle's office, listening to two people inside, going at it.

She shivered at the feeling of déjà vu, and then put her hand on the door handle. In the split second before she opened the door, she had a small panic attack. She was genuinely frightened at what she would find inside.

Then she got over it, and pushed the door open. What she saw, was something that could shatter their world.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes to find herself lying on Edward's chest, still in her bed. He was stroking her hair, and had stopped humming. 

Bella sat up, and looked around. It was still light outside, and she could hear her family downstairs, talking in hushed tones. About her, no doubt.

Bella was happy her senses were back to normal, and that she wasn't alone. However, she was a little scared that she had blacked out again, and had another… _dream_. And, she was disturbed by what she had seen in her dream.

Edward sat up beside her and gently rubbed her back with one hand. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh… no. I'm fine," Bella said, pulling herself back together, and pushing her other thoughts out of her mind.

"You sure?" Edward asked with worry in his voice.

Bella turned to face him, and put a smile on her face, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a minute." She knew that he could tell she was lying, but he just nodded and dropped it, and she was thankful.

"We should probably go downstairs," Edward said getting up and taking her hand. "They've been talking about you nonstop down there."

Bella got up and followed him downstairs. His hand was clasped tightly with hers, and he walked directly in front of her, almost like he was trying to protect her. He was standing in the way of any danger. If only he knew the danger was right behind him…

When they approached everyone else, the incessant whispering came to a halt. The first person Bella's eyes fell on was Carlisle. He looked just as distressed as the others, but there was something else in his face, something almost unreadable…. Something like guilt. But for what?

"Bella. Honey, how are you feeling?" Esme's sympathetic voice broke her concentration.

Bella looked at her mother hesitantly, "I feel better, thank you."

"Good," Esme sounded relieved.

"Do we have any idea what happened?" Edward asked from beside Bella. Nobody said anything, but Bella noticed Carlisle staring very intently at Edward. He was telling him something he didn't want the others to hear. Edward quickly and discreetly nodded his head once.

"Well, Bella do you remember anything about it?" Alice asked her.

"No," Bella shook her head. She didn't think she should talk about it; not just yet anyway.

"Has this ever happened before?" Rosalie inquired from across the room.

_You mean other than just before I came down here? _"No," Bella said quietly.

"I don't think it needs any more discussion tonight," Carlisle said. Bella would have to remember to thank him later for bringing the attention off her. "Bella, try to remember what happened, and just tell us if it happens again," he said to her.

"Of course," Bella told him, looking right in his eyes, trying figure out what he was thinking. Too bad she couldn't steal Edward's power for a moment.

"Why don't go back up stairs, and we'll talk in the morning," Carlisle instructed her.

Bella nodded and mouthed 'thank you'. She grabbed Edward's hand and led him up stairs to his bedroom.

When they were inside Edward turned to her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Bella smiled reassuringly at him. "Really."

"You sure?" he looked worried. Bella didn't want him to worry about her; she really was ok. She wanted everyone to just forget about the whole debacle.

"God, Edward, I'm sure," Bella said laughing off his concern. "Why don't we just lie down for a little while? Ok?"

He looked like he wanted to say more, but just nodded his head yes, and followed her to the bed.

Right now Bella didn't want to talk about her strange dreams, or about anything, actually. She just wanted to lie down with her love.

She just wanted to get lost with him for a while.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series

Sorry for the delay, and **thank you for reading/reviewing**. (Those of you who do) Again sorry, and please enjoy this chapter.

xoxo-- BlueEyes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the _Twilight _series.

* * *

RETURNING HOME

_Well, I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

--Daughtry

It had been two weeks, and Bella kept having the same recurring "dreams". Every time it was the same: she was outside the door to Carlisle's office, listening to the heated activity inside.

She didn't tell anyone else in her family about her dreams. When they asked, she said they had stopped, and, since she hadn't blacked out in front of them, they believed her.

She could feel herself becoming distant from her family with every dream. She spent most of her time with Edward, or simply by herself. She couldn't bring herself to even glance in Carlisle's direction. She knew that he wanted to talk to her alone, but she couldn't, _wouldn't_, do it.

One night when she was alone in her room, Bella was looking through an old photo album. The pictures were of various shapes and sizes, from different cameras and decades. Mostly, they were of the Cullens, but a few included old friends of the family.

When she lifted the album to get a better look at a faded picture, something hard and solid fell to the carpeted floor with a low thud. Bella leaned down to pick the object up and saw that it was a sharp, jagged piece of broken glass.

She stared at the cold, hard object in her now shaking hand. It seemed so out of place, as if from another time, even more so than her pictures from the early 1900s that were sitting on her bed. She help up the shard of glass to right in front of her eye and turned it in the light to get a better examination of it.

She wanted to drop it and never look at it…but something somewhere inside of her, some masochistic part of her being wouldn't allow her to do it. Bella cringed as her head felt like it was caving in and she could hear a tiny buzzing noise in her ear that was growing louder and louder and—

"What's that?" Edward's soft voice pulled her from her minor breakdown. She blinked once and turned to face him. His curious stared was fixed, not on the questionable piece of glass in her hand, but on her troubled face.

"What?" Bella asked, clearing her throat.

Now Edward motioned to the glass. "What's that? Did you break something?"

"No, I just found it…in the photo album. I guess it got stuck in there from a move…or something," Bella struggled out a response.

"Oh," Edward walked over and took it from her hand. "I wonder where it came from."

Images of shattered glass from windows in a dark, far away room flying everywhere flashed through Bella's mind.

"Dunno," Bella mumbled, sitting back on the bed. "Probably doesn't matter."

Edward shrugged and dropped the glass as he took a seat beside Bella. He put his arm around her shoulders, sensing her nerves even if not understanding them, and Bella sank into his arms.

"Bella," Edward sighed as his fingers stroked her cheek, "Tell me what's wrong."

Bella was glad he couldn't see her face, she was sure it was a mask of pure guilt. How could she tell him? But, maybe…maybe she should. Maybe it would help.

"I don't know if I can," Bella whispered.

"Of course you can," he said sounding surprised at her hesitation. "You can tell me anything. Anything at all." When Bella still didn't answer back he added, "I love you."

"I know," she replied. Bella grabbed his hand and kissed each knuckle. "I love you too."

"I'll always love you, no matter what." Edward kissed her head. "You can tell me."

Bella looked up into his sincere eyes. "I guess…Can we just wait and talk about this later? I'm not feeling so great right now."

"Sure," he said. Bella could tell he wanted to keep pushing her but was thankful that he dropped it. She was, however, disappointed when he stood and walked toward the door.

"Wait." He stopped but didn't look at her. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Edward said as he walked out the without ever looking back at her. Bella sighed in frustration. She was sick of this coming between them; it had gone on long enough. Enough was enough.

The more she thought about it, the more Bella knew what she had to do. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but there were no other options. She had to do it for her and her family. She had to do it if she ever wanted these horrific nightmares to go away. But most of all, she had to do it if she ever wanted to truly be with Edward like they were before.

* * *

The plane landed in Boston a good twenty minutes after it was scheduled to. Bella was irked by the delay, no matter how minor. Then again, she hadn't been in the best mood anyway. She'd snuck out of the house early that morning without anyone seeing her. She'd turned around twice on the way to the Seattle airport before she finally made it. Now that she was here, Bella was more uncertain than ever.

Once she had hailed a cab outside the airport, she choked out the address and tried to keep herself from telling the driver to take her back to the airport. She stared straight ahead and told herself over and over again that she could do it, she could do anything. She _would_ do it; for Edward. The cab dropped her off in a town outside the city where there were many large houses built miles apart from each other. That makes it especially difficult to scream for help from neighbors.

Bella now stood on the street alone, having paid the cab driver, looking at the hill in front of her. She looked to the top where a home had once been. It had been a home to real, flesh and blood people. To one girl in particular that haunted Bella everyday. Now that home was nothing but ash and scorched earth.

She walked up the hill and stood right in front of the large black stain. Bella could hear the sounds of cars and people miles away as she stood on top of the big, green hill. She stared at the large black, patch of burnt grass.

She let the deadly memories of what happen stir in her head, and tried to forget. But that was near to impossible.

She was so rapped up into her own thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Once the person was close enough, she smelled them when the wind blew by. She didn't know what they were doing here, but in a way she was glad they were. Maybe she could finish this.

Bella turned to look in the person's scorned and angry eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" came the resentful voice she was expecting. But she wasn't expecting the sound of pain that was hidden underneath all the anger and resent.

Here we go.


	6. Visitors

VISITORS

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the _Twilight_ series.

* * *

VISITORS

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

-- Paramore

"You shouldn't be here," Lydia said to Bella in the most hateful voice imaginable. "Go! Leave!"

Bella had no idea what to say to her. She couldn't make it alright, she knew that. But she had to try to appease her somehow. So, she put up her hands in as a sign for Lydia to calm down. "I know you're angry, but—"

"Ha!," Lydia spit out vehemently. "You don't know shit. You think I'm angry? That's not even the half of it. I should kill you. I want to."

Bella simply nodded and hung her head. "I'm sorry. But you have to understand."

"I don't understand anything!" she yelled dramatically. "And I don't want to. I just want you to go. You ruined my life! You took him away from me—"

"No wait one damn minute," Bella said, cutting her off. She was starting to get angry herself. "You have that _way_ backwards. _You_ took him from _me_. And then _you_ lost him. Or…you would have, if he ever found out. So feel lucky he didn't, because as long as what happened is a secret, you can go on blaming me."

Lydia simply snorted in disgust. "Why did you even come back?"

"I needed to talk to you," Bella explained. "Things…have been happening. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that what happened here…" Bella looked to the burnt ground, "It's not over. Not until…I don't even know. But something has to be done."

"So what? You're here to clear your conscious?" Lydia didn't seem so happy to put things to rest. "Don't bother. Just leave. I hope you do feel bad. You should."

"You messed up too," Bella said resentfully. She was sick of being attacked by this little girl.

"Burn in hell."

"I probably will," Bella replied evenly.

"Good. Leave," Lydia walked toward the dark ground. "I don't want to look at your face anymore."

"So that's it?" Bella asked. "There's nothing I can do? Or, there's nothing you want to talk about at all?"

"There's really nothing left to say."

"Fine. I'm gone. This was a waste of time anyway," Bella said as she walked away. "But if you ever do get up the courage to talk to me or my family, you'll find us in Forks, Washington." Bella started down the hill after that.

"Wait," Lydia said quietly. "I want to know one thing."

"What's that?" Bella said staring at Lydia's back as she stood where her house once sat.

"Are you two…You're together now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Bella said with more difficulty then she thought she would. "We are. And we're happy, together."

"Then there's nothing left to say," Lydia repeated. Bella sighed as she walked back towards the city. She start running until she reached a point where she could catch another cab back to the airport, but for now she was just enjoying the familiarity of her once home.

* * *

When she got home early the next morning, she was greeted with, first, relief, and then scolding of many variations.

"Bella, how could you just leave without telling anyone. We were worried," Esme said softly but firmly.

"I can't believe you!" Alice yelled. "Just going off without any indication. I didn't even see it coming." She sat down perplexed and Jasper rubbed her shoulders comfortingly.

"You should know better," Edward said as he held her in his lap. "Scaring us like that. Really, Bella."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Bella said, genuinely meaning it. "It won't happen again."

"Where did you go?" Carlisle asked. He was the first. Everyone was so happy to see her and busy reprimanding her, they hadn't even thought to ask. Of course Bella had been glad that her whereabouts had gone overlooked, and was ticked that Carlisle had asked. She didn't want to answer, but everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"I just went out driving. To clear my head. No big deal," she lied. "Again, I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright," Esme said. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Yeah, sure," Bella said standing up. "I think I'm going to go upstairs for awhile, just relax a little. You guys should do the same." Bella started up the stairs.

"Don't go out the window Bella," Rosalie teased. Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. She wanted to flick her off, but decided against it.

When she got upstairs, she went and laid in Edward's bed. It smelled like him and comforting. She was equally glad and disappointed that he hadn't followed her. As she laid, she thought and as she thought, she drifted. Pretty soon her thoughts had turned and she was back in Boston. The look of hate in Lydia's eyes was so intense, Bella thought that she may never forget the sight of them. And just as she was about to pull herself from her upsetting thoughts, she fell even harder and floated off the elsewhere…

* * *

She was back in the basement. Only this time alone. She looked around her, and prayed that Edward came to wake her up soon. These dreams were really starting to freak her out.

Bella gasped as something moved in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a dark figure walking towards her. Bella tried to back up but was stuck in her spot. Even though she was a vampire and could fight down almost anything, she was scared out of her mind. She couldn't even begin to guess what was about to happen.

She sighed in relief as Rosalie emerged from the shadows. "Thank God," Bella said. "What are you—"

Bella cut off as she saw Rosalie's face. It looked blank and all too familiar. "What happened? What's wrong?" Bella asked reluctantly.

"It's ok, Bella," Rosalie said in an almost trance-like voice as she continued toward Bella. "It's what you did. She ruined everything."

"Rose…" Bella started and stopped short.

"She ruined everything!" Rosalie yelled as she threw her hands in Bella's face. She saw that they were bleeding and there was a large bloody hole in each palm. Just like that night.

"Rose, no!" Bella screamed as she was pulled from her dream. She woke to the sound of the door bell ringing through the house. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. That one dream was a little too freaky.

She got up and walked to the door on shaky legs and heard some commotion downstairs. She couldn't imagine who would be here. Bella walked down the stairs and stopped in shock right before she hit the bottom. In the doorway, she saw the last person she thought she would ever see here. When their eyes met, the visitor walked toward Bella, bypassing Alice who had opened the door and was staring at her with the same shocked expression as Bella.

"Hi, Bella," Lydia said. "I think it's time to tell the truth.


	7. The Truth I

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer is God.

Author's Note: So, originally, this was one chapter, but it was unnaturally long, so I split it up. Plus I had two different songs in mind, and I could choose. Don't worry, the next part will be up soon, really soon_. _Plus, it is the 13th and I just want to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA! Even if she isn't aging anymore. Haha.

xoxo--BlueEyes

THE TRUTH I 

_Oh now I do recall, __we were just getting to the part where the shock sets in and _

_finds a new way to make you get sick_

_I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention_

_Let's not get selfish_

-- Panic! At the Disco

"What are you…?" Edward trailed off, the pain visible on his face. Bella cringed at the sight; she didn't ever want to see that anguish again.

"Lydia," Esme's voice trilled as she and Carlisle joined the others. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie weren't far behind. Carlisle looked at the floor instead of Lydia and hung his head a little as his wife spoke to the Cullen's visitor. "Why are you here. Is something wrong?"

Bella saw that the same vexed expression was on all of her families faces. Each one touched with a different underlying emotion. Jasper's worry, Alice's confusion, Rosalie's anger, Emmett's anxiousness, Esme's concern, Edward's pain, and Carlisle…well, he was looking guiltier than ever.

"I invited her here," Bella said stepping forward.

"What?" Rosalie snapped at her. Bella could feel that the confusion was mutual amongst the others.

"That's where I was before. When I left. I went to Boston, to see her," Bella said quietly as she gestured to Lydia. She made the mistake of looking at Edward's face and saw him staring at her shocked, confused, and hurt.

"Why?" The shock in Alice's voice was clearly evident, but Bella thought that she might have heard a hint of horror there too.

"I—I…I needed to see her…to…I don't know. Make amends? Set things straight?" Bella sputtered out. She was more nervous around her family than she thought she would ever be.

"Well, then," Carlisle spoke up. "We should set things straight. Lydia, come on inside to the living room." Carlisle turned and walked on into the house with Lydia at his heels, though not once did she look at him. Once they were gone, everyone else followed slowly, Bella being the last as she stared after her father in shock.

Esme made Lydia some tea while the others, Edward and Bella included, avoided her like the plague. "Thank you," Lydia said as Esme sat down across from her. When she sat, she had to move a scrapbook that she had been working on earlier. "Oh, wow," Lydia said, eyeing the book. "Do you mind if I look?"

"Of course not." Esme handed her the book gently. "It's nowhere near finished. I just started today, but there's a lot of good pictures in already."

Lydia flipped a couple of pages and stopped on an old photograph from the 60s. In it Edward and Bella were sitting next to each other in a large field of overgrown grass. Bella was laughing as Edward kissed her cheek.

"Oh." Lydia blankly stared at the picture, before glancing at Bella. Bella knew what she was thinking from the look in her eyes. Lydia knew her and Edward's history and how far back it ran. However, knowing and seeing are two very different things.

But it was just now that real evidence was presented, and it was also a testimony of how happy they were together.

"So why are you here, exactly?" Carlisle asked more levelheaded than he should be. _Maybe he thinks she won't actually tell_, Bella thought to herself. _She should though. We deserve to burn for what we've done._

Bella threw a cautious glance at Edward. He was staring at the floor, but Bella could tell that he was intently listening to the conversation. His face was a blank slate, but Bella could see the intense pain underneath the façade. Jealousy briefly flashed through Bella, but was quickly gone when she remembered that in a minute things were only going to be worse and Edward was going to be in more pain. And she was the one who had brought it here.

"What could you possible have to say?" Rosalie spat.

"A lot." Lydia's voice was cold and hard.

"Then say it," Bella said. She was getting more restless by the minute and was ready for it to just be done and over with.

Lydia didn't reply right away. She looked at the floor, her forehead creased. She was thinking. Hesitating. She knew as well as Bella what it would mean if they knew.

"I didn't come here to hurt," she quietly said after a while. "I needed to see… I needed to know…." She looked up to where Bella stood, but instead looking at Bella, her eyes shifted to where Edward stood beside her.

"And now I do."

Lydia stood and everyone in the room slightly shifted.

"I should go. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Ever." Lydia hurried to the door. Everyone followed. She stopped and turned to them before leaving. "I won't come to see you again. I know that everything that happened was a mistake and I'm willing to move on. For good." She looked directly at Bella as she said this.

Admittedly, Bella was a little confused by Lydia's behavior, but she nodded in understanding at what she said.

Lydia closed the door softly and the room was dead quiet.

"Well, that was…" Emmett said, dumbfounded.

"Interesting," Jasper finished.

_Yes, very_, Bella thought. She thought for sure Lydia would confess. But she didn't. That means…that her and Carlisle can go on living with this secret.

"Should we go after her?" Alice asked.

"No," Carlisle said, "She made her peace. Let her go."

_No._

"I still feel bad for the poor girl," Esme said quietly. "After everything that's happened. She could have at least stayed the night."

_They _will_ know._

"Yeah, I don't think so," Rosalie said harshly.

"Rose," Alice chided.

"No." The voice that spoke surprised everyone. It even pulled Bella from her intense concentration.

"She needed to leave," Edward said nodding slightly.

"Well…ok." Alice shrugged and started back into the living room. Everyone else followed, all a little relieved that everything had gone as smoothly as it had and happy for things to back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Edward put his hand on Bella's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

Looking back at him, into the face of the one person she loved more than anything, she knew what had to be done.

"No," she breathed and started quickly into the next room with the rest of her family, Edward right on her heels.

Edward tried to grab her. "Bella—"

"There's something you need to know," she faced Edward, the look in her eyes made him stop, before turning to the rest of them. "All of you."

"What is it?" Esme asked, concern in her voice. She knew something was wrong; everyone did. They looked at her, waiting.

They were listening.

And now she would talk. Finally.


End file.
